User blog:Lythronax/Casualty Wiki Update - 31 August 2019
Hello all. It has been a while since I last posted an update blog, so I thought that it would be a good idea to keep you all in the loop. What has changed? * The countdown module on the main page has received a significant upgrade. Not only does it show the most recent episode of Casualty, as an episode is airing, a link to the official BBC One live stream will appear. Once the episode finishes, it will link to BBC iPlayer. :: Note: Due to legal restrictions, Casualty episodes on BBC iPlayer and the online BBC One stream can only be viewed by residents of the United Kingdom with a television licence. You will also need to sign in with your BBC account; if you do not have one, you will need to register. * The wiki's scope has widened. If we want to be the greatest resource of Casualty knowledge online, we need to be more comprehensive. The Holby universe is vast - there are thousands of characters, hundreds of streets and buildings, several housing estates and lots of major historical events. I'm not saying that we should follow the same route as - for example - Tardis Data Core where [[w:c:tardis:project:We're Wikipedia's evil twin|we create articles for every single noun mentioned in the franchise]], but it would be good if, with the wiki's content, we could basically create a massive, detailed map of Holby. * Articles are becoming more detailed. A brilliant example of this would be the article for Iain Dean. At the beginning of 2019, it was only 31,000 bytes; as of me writing this, it is now 87,000 bytes. A good chunk of this added data was just from me adding details from recent episodes, but - from series 33, episode 32 onwards, I have been writing articles in a greater level of detail. Episode articles have been longer, and many character articles have become more content-rich as a result. After all, we want to be the best Casualty website on the web. * The categorisation system is being overhauled. In an attempt to keep character articles within an in-universe perspective, their categories have been changed to treat them as real people. * Articles pertaining to past episodes and storylines are being expanded. So far, I have managed to describe the plot of "My First Day" and a decent chunk of "Charlie's Anniversary", but, as a result of me falling behind, I have been unable to expand them further. An appeal PLEASE HELP US At the moment, it is mostly just me that is expanding and creating new articles, and that will soon become unsustainable. Without delving too deep into my personal life, editing the wiki will soon drop further down my list of priorities, meaning that I could end up struggling to keep it up-to-date. Simply put, we need more editors. The wiki is desperately lacking in content from past episodes, and I really need to lessen my workload. So, if you enjoy writing and love Casualty, I implore you - please lend us a hand. In the meantime, I will soon start writing up policy and editing guidelines to help keep the wiki's formatting consistent, and I will start prioritising completing episode articles. Thank you for reading. Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki Updates